FRIENDS
by 8srfan
Summary: If you want to smile, giggle or laugh out-loud this is the fanfic for you. NO SUMMARY YET. 2 Chapter Updated So Far. Plzz Read And Review......................
1. The One With The Blizzard

**FRIENDS: The One With The Blizzard**_Disclaimer: I do not own this show and have no relation to Friends, NBC studios or any of the producers/creators. This is just made for pure entertainment._

* * *

Scene: Central Perk. Rachel and Phoebe are at the couch, drinking coffee. Monica is on a different chair, reading a magazine and Ross is reading a newspaper. We can see it snowing through the windows and they're all looking. **Rachel:** Wow. Is there anything else in the world more beautiful than the sight of this?

**Ross:** Uhh-yeah. 'Cause, you see, when it's raining for the first time, it might look better than when it's snowing for the first time.

(Rachel looks up at him)

**Rachel:** Just nod along.

(Chandler and Joey enter, both freezing and their jackets are all snowy and stuff. Joey is shaky.)

**Joey:** Aaaarrrggghhh!

**Rachel, Phoebe, Monica and Ross:** Hey!

**Chandler:** It is freezing out there. (takes off his jacket)

**Joey:** Yeah, and you may not notice it from here, but it's also snowing!

**Rachel:** Yeah, we know. We've been staring at the window for a long time that those couple (a couple are sitting beside the window of Central Perk) think we're in love with 'em. (The couple look at them, and Rachel waves over) Hello, hi, how are ya?

**Phoebe:** Wow. Snow really _is_ amazing. You know, I've always loved to look at snow. My wish finally came true.

**Chandler:** What?

**Monica:** Phoebe, you've never seen it snowing before?

**Phoebe:** Oh, no! Yes, I've seen it snowing before. Lots of times. Just never in reality. (They all look at her) Yeah, you see, there was this time I saw it snowing, it was on TV. And once it was on the radio. (Pause) There was also this once where it was in my dream. (Pause) Ugh, I loved it!

**Ross:** Phoebe, you've been living in New York for a couple of years and this is your first time seeing snow?

**Phoebe:** Well, I'm sorry, Ross, but it's not _my_ fault Santa never grant me my only wish!

(A woman enters the coffeehouse, cold and takes off her jacket. Chandler looks impressed and seems to like her)

**Chandler:** (Smiling) Wow, looks like he grant me _my_ wish!

**Woman:** (to Chandler) Hi.

**Chandler:** (nervous) Hhhi.

**Woman:** (to Gunther) Hi, can I get a cup of coffee?

**Gunther:** Sure, ohh, and that guy over there (points to Ross) is single. (Pause) Date him so that I can date Rachel

**Chandler:** (to the gang) Ugh, just don't upset her, GUNTHER!

**Opening Credits**

Scene: Central Perk. Continued from before. Joey sits down next to Phoebe and Rachel and Chandler is still standing.

**Joey:** (to Chandler) Do it!

**Ross:** Yeah, do it, man!

**Monica:** Come on, like, what's the worse that can happen?

**Chandler:** Uhh...she slapping me on the face, dithcing me or...well, just wait and see.

**Rachel:** Come on, Chandler, ask her out on a date.

**Phoebe:** Or, you know, you could just ask for her phone number then use her as a refrenece for other jobs.

**Ross:** Yeah, _or_ that.

**Chandler:** All right. All right. I'm gonna do it. How do I look, how do I look?

**Joey:** Let me see, let me see. (Looks at him) Stupid, just go!

**Chandler:** All right. But **do not** say my name when I'm talking to the pretty girl. (Walks away to talk to the woman)

**Monica:** (loudly) Oh, hey, Chandler! (Chandler groans at her)

Cut to Chandler and the woman

**Chandler:** Hi, my name is Chandler, Chandler _Bing_.

**Woman:** Hi.

**Chandler:** So, it's cold out there, huh?

**Woman:** Yeah, I heard the blizzard shut off the electricity over Boston and Philadelphia.

**Chandler:** You're kidding! (She looks at him.) Oh, I'm sorry. That's just what I do. (Pause) So, pretty woman, you didn't tell me your name?

**Woman:** I know. I'm keeping it a secret. I want Santa to tell you.

**Rachel:** (loud, from the couch with the others) Hey, Chandler, is that your boyfriend?! (She is holding a picture of a guy)

(They all laugh)

**Chandler:** Excuse me. (Goes over to the couch) You're all dead.

**Ross:** (loud) Dead?! What do you mean "dead"? Are you joking, or you **really** a midnight killer?

(They all laugh again, and Chandler starts waving with his hands. He, then, walks back to the woman)

**Chandler:** Those are my friends. They were leaving, so...

**All:** (Head to the woman) Hi there!

**Monica:** Hi, I'm Monica, I'm Chandler's friend. I'm the person who he goes to when he's unemployed. Well, what do you know? He comes over every day.

**Woman:** Pleased to meet you.

**Rachel:** I'm Rachel. Used to be his girlfriend. Left me for Joey. (Points at Joey)

**Joey:** (pause) Hi!

**Phoebe:** And I'm Phoebe, his sister. We make out.

**Woman:** Wow.

**Ross:** And I'm Ross. I'm a paleontologist. (They all stare at him.) Yeah, Chandler and I live together. In a van.

**Chandler:** Yeah, it was nice to meet you all. Really a pleasure. Buh-bye! (Pushes them all back to the couch) I'm very sorry, but all what they said. They're not true.

**Woman:** (giggles) I understand. My friends always embarrass me too when I'm talking to a guy.

**Chandler:** Oh, hey, we have something in common! (Laughs endlessly, then stops in shock.) It was supposed to be funny. (Pause) So, may I have your name now?

**Woman:** (Gives him her card) This is my card. Call me. Oh, and I think Santa Claus got us to meet. (Leaves)

**Chandler:** All right, from now on, I believe in Santa!! (Pause) (Reads the card) Oh, my god! That was-that was Linda. Linda Haynes.

**Joey:** (gasps) The model?

**Chandler:** (excited) YEAH!!

**Joey:** Oh, my god!!

(Chandler and Joey start to jump up and down continuously)

**Phoebe:** Oh, my grandmother knew her. Yeah, my grandmother said that her father killed himself and her mother, like, ditched her so she had to live alone apart from her mean wicked twin sister. (They all stare at her) Oh, no wait, that was me.

**All: Ohh!**

Scene: Monica and Rachel's apartment. Monica, Rachel and Phoebe are watching TV. Ross is having breakfast in the kitchen and Joey just came out of the bathroom.

**Joey:** Hey. Do you girls know that your bathroom isn't working?

**Monica:** It _was_ working half an hour ago.

**Joey:** Well, that's weird since I've been in there for over an hour. So it must've stopped working **whilst** I was in there. (Pause) So, Ross, how come you're still here? It's almost 8 in the morning. Don't you have some dinosaur-work to do? Y'know? Don't you have to, like, dig a fossil and find a hole?

**Ross:** (Stares at Joey for a while) You actually dig a **hole** and find a **fossil**. (Pause) But, no.

We're on vacation. 'Cause our boss, Mr. Netherland, (Pause) Yeah, he's got, like, a really weird name. (Pause)he can't get out of his house. (Burps out laughing) The snow covered his whole house! (Laughs) (Pause) I feel sorry for him, really.

**Rachel:** That is so unfair! You guys are on vacation on the holidays, and I am not?

**Phoebe:** Well, you can just go over and dump your boss's house in snow. (Pause) Easy, I did it and it worked.

**Monica:** Rach, why don't you just ask for a vacation?

**Rachel:** Yeah, I can do that. (pause) Wow, two whole weeks without looking at any clothes, gotta tell ya, it's gonna be weird.

**Ross:** Oh, yeah, same here. Two weeks without looking at fo...(pause) Yeah, same here.

**Joey:** Well, you know, since I'm currently unemployed, it can be called a vacation, right? (Pause) Hey, Mon, what about you? Getting a week off the restaurant?

**Monica:** A week and a half. The blizzard is all over the streets of Allesandro's. It's gonna be closed for the next few days. But I'm actually releaved, you know? 'Cause I want a break off of work. I like to just sit down here, covered with a blanket, besides the window and look out at the beautiful white snow falling on the streets. (Pause) With my five annoying friends breaking the toilet and watching my TV.

(Chandler enters)

**Chandler:** Hey, kids.

**All:** Hey!

**Rachel:** Hey, uhm, Chandler? Are you getting a vacation off work because of the blizzard?

**Chandler:** Yeah, sure. My boss said, "Leave, children. Leave for a week or two! Who cares for how much, but just leave!"

**Rachel:** I can't believe it! I'm the only one who has to ask to get a vacation off of work? Oh, my god!

**Phoebe:** Hey, do you think all of your other people at work are getting a vacation, except you?

(Pause)

**Rachel:** Well, now I do! (Groans) I'm gonna call Joan to check. (Goes into her bedroom.)

**Ross:** So, Chandler, how was your date with the model?

**Chandler:** Uhh...I wouldn't really call it a date, since we just had coffee. At Central Perk.

**Monica:** What happened?

**Chandler:** I don't know! I called her, I tried to be normal, but I don't know why but these meaningless jokes just seemed to come out of my moth!

**Ross:** You were just beeing yourself.

**Joey:** Did she tell you to call her again?

**Chandler:** No, although she _did_ say, "see ya later". But it was more like a, you know, "see ya later!" You know what I mean?

**Phoebe:** Yeah, I'm starting to lose interest in this conversation. (Walks away to the kitchen)

**Chandler:** Is it me? Is there something really that repelling about me? Am I really that unlikeable?

**Rachel:** (entering, from her bedroom) Yeah. (Holds the phone) Okay, let's see. (Dialls a number) Hello? (Listens.) Uhh--Joan? (Listens.) Yeah, hi, this is Rachel. (Listens.) Rachel Greene? (Listens.) From Bloomingdales? (Listens.) I work with you! (Listens.) I dropped a cup of coffee on you yesterday. (Listens.) Yeah, uhm, listen. I was just wondering, are you, like, on vacation since there's a blizzard around the city? (Listens.) Oh, you are? (Laughs) Oh, that's great! (Mouths "BITCH" to the gang) Uhmm...I was just wondering why I don't get a vacation. Do you have any idea...(Listens.) Uh-huh. (Listens.) Uh-huh. (Listens.) Oh, okay, thank you very much. (Hangs up) Yeah, she said my boss hates me! (Pause) She actually said my boss hates me!

**Phoebe:** Aww! Now why do you think she would say that?

(Rachel groans)

**Monica:** Rach, listen, Joan is not your boss. If she says your boss hates you, doesn't mean that your boss hates you. All right? I mean, it's not like this Joan of yours is a much important person than you are or something.

**Rachel:**She is; she's the deputy head of the luxury dressing department.

**Monica:** O...kay. (Pause) Look, Rach, why don't you call your boss and act nicely then ask for a few days off?

**Rachel:** Fine, all right.

**Monica:** (while pointing) But be nice!

**Phoebe:** (while pointing) Why, should, she?

**Rachel:** (dialls a number, mad) Yeah, give me Mr. Burts! (Goes into her bedroom)

**Ross:** (to Chandler) So, Chandler, you serious? No luck with the model?

**Chandler:** Dead serious. She was frowning the whole time, not a smile here or there, and she stayed over for fifteen minutes.

**Joey:** Get real!

**Phoebe:** All right, all right, do you think--like--like she was interested in you from the first place, but then saw who you actually are, and then just-she was, like, disgusted and, like, hated you?

(Chandler is shocked, while Monica, Joey and Ross give Phoebe the look as they are opening their hands widely)

**Chandler:** Thanks, Pheebs! (Pause) No, seriously, you know, it's kinda starting to freak me out. I mean, before, I had an excuse for being rejected and unliked by women.

**Ross:** Which was?

**Chandler:** You remember that thing in the nippular area?

**Ross:** (thinks) Yeah.

**Chandler:** Yeah, that!

**Monica:** Chandler, it's not like there's something unlikeable about you, it's just sometimes really rare to like someone and have them like you in return.

**Phoebe:** Yeah, that (points at Monica) Or...or, you know, (pause) you're just unlikeable.

**Monica:** Okay, Phoebe, you have got to stop doing that!

**Joey:** Look, man, I know this girl. Her name is Angela. Why not go out with _her_?

**Chandler:** No, no, and (points) no! Okay? The last time you set me up with someone, it was a bald woman with a wooden neck.

**Ross:** (to Joey) Really?

**Joey:** (Smiles) Yeah.

**Monica:** Maybe it's not about you. Maybe it's about them. (Long pause. They all try to think about who "them" are) The girls!

**All:** Ohh!

**Chandler:** What's wrong with the girls I date?

**Monica:** Maybe you're picking the wrong ones.

**Chandler:** Did you not hear what that woman was? A model!

**Phoebe:** So?! Not all models have to be so pretty! (Turns to Monica for support but Monica gives her the 'actually...') Well, sure, all models have to be pretty! (Pause) But why don't you try to go out with a regular person? You know, one who isn't a model, has a scary laugh, or can't move her neck.

**Chandler:** (sniffs) I don't know...

**Phoebe:** Oh, well, you **should** know! All right, why do they call it history?

**Chandler:** Because it _is_ history.

**Phoebe:** So you know why they call it history, but you don't know why you pick the wrong girls? (Pause) Maybe you should pick guys.

(Rachel slowly comes out of her bedroom, hangs up the phone, sadly)

**Joey:** What's wrong?

**Ross:** What's going on?

**Rachel:** I--I (sighs) I just got fired.

**Monica:** Oh, my god!! Sweetie!

**Phoebe:** Rach!

(The girls hug)

(The electricity suddenly goes off)

**Rachel:** Oh, I hope those sons of bitches get poor and live on a candlelight!

Commercial Break

Scene: Monica and Rachel's apartment. Ross, Joey and Chandler are standing in the kitchen; Phoebe, Rachel and Monica are about to sit down in the living room. There are candles almost everywhere.

**Monica:** (to Rachel) So, what happened?

**Rachel:** Okay, so I asked to talk to my boss. I started off by saying how incredibely lucky I am to work for 'em, and before I could say that I want a vacation, he said, "Rachel, I think you need a **looooong** vacation."

**Phoebe:** Oh, great!!

**Rachel:** No, not great. 'Cause then I was, like, "Oh, thank you! Thank you, Mr. Burts! I've been dying for a vacation." You know what he said? "Come pick up your stuff tomorrow."

**Ross:** What?!

**Joey:** That's not how it was supposed to go, was it?!

**Rachel:** (stares at Joey) NO!! No, okay? I thought he meant a vacation from this blizzard and the...well, now blackout.

**Monica:** Well, aren't you gonna ask them to rehire you? I mean, this was an honest mistake.

**Chandler:** Hey, do you ever wonder why snow is white? (They stare at him) I'm just trying to break the tention by mooning you guys.

**Rachel:** I can't--I can't ask to go back! Because now my boss wouldn't even talk to me!

**Phoebe:** (groans) Ugh, you know, he is so **mean**! God, I mean, all meat-eaters are just plain mean!

(The electricity comes back)

**Monica:** Ohh! Oh, hey, well, look at that! I just spent every single candle I have to use them for fifteen and a half minutes!

**Phoebe:** (walks over to the big window and is amazed) Wow, you guys, come. Come look at this. It's like mother nature is the most wondrous thing ever.

(They all jump over to the window)

**Rachel:** Wow! Would you just look at that? The streets are all covered with snow.

**Phoebe:** Yeah. You know, when I was a little kid, you know what I always thought? I always thought that snow would come from a number of planes in the sky dropping white bags of peanuts. (Pause) I don't, anymore.

**Ross:** Wow, this is really great.

**Monica:** Yeah.

(Long Pause. The snow stops)

**All:** Ohh! Oh, great! Great, now we have to go to work again tomorrow! Damn!

**Rachel:** Oh, yeah! You all have to go again to work tomorrow! (Laughs, they look at her, then she breaks up and cries) I'm unemployed!

Scene: Monica and Rachel's apartment; time lapse. Monica just woke up.

**Monica:** Oh, wow. To wake up to a beautiful cold quiet morning is just wonderful. (Ross, Chandler, and Joey enter) And get interrupted by three annoying friends is just deadly.

**Joey:** Mornin'.

**Ross:** Good morning.

**Monica:** Mornin'.

**Ross:** (Pointing towards the window) Oh, hey, hey, hey! Look at that--would you look at that? It's snowing! It's snowing agian!

**Joey:** Yes, yes, yes!! No work! (Pause) The usual, for me.

**Monica:** Aw, man. It's snowing again? I really wanted to go to work today. I was going to put a pastrami on the specials.

**Joey:** Oh, well, you can still do that in here if you want. I can be the customer.

**Phoebe:** (enters, from the bathroom) Hey. That's weird, two minutes ago, the living room was empty.

(Rachel enters from her bedroom.)

**Rachel:** Hey!

**Phoebe:** And _now_ it's full. (Pause) Hey, look at that. It's snowing!

**Ross:** Yeah, my mom said that it's another blizzard and it's gonna be the same way for the next _week_.

**Monica:** Ohh, a whole week seeing you guys in our apartment? _Bummer_.

**Ross:** Yeah, last night, I accidentally made it to my apartment. It started snowing again when I left. So tonight I can't go to my apartment at all.

**Rachel:** Huh, so technically, you're locked out. You have nowhere to go to! (Burps out laughing)

**Ross:** You're unemployed. (Laughs)

(Rachel gives Ross the sign where she is giving the finger without actually giving the finger.)

Time Lapse. The gang are playing _Pictionary_ on a white board. Monica is drawing what looks like a tree

**Chandler:** Uhhh...a house!

**Joey:** JFK airport!

**Ross:** A flower, a flower!

**Rachel:** A, uh, a...umm..uhm, a volcano?

**Monica:** NO!! Oh, come on, people!

**Phoebe:** Ohhh-oooh! Okay, okay, is it, uhm, is it that thing that you see on TV that you usually think that it's, like, useful and, like, you can't live without it until you buy it and it turns out, like, a piece of paper? (gasps) Is it a piece of paper?!

**Monica:** No, a tree!

**Ross: That's** a tree?

**Rachel:** Yeah, I mean, even Phoebe got a little close! (Phoebe smiles and nods)

**Monica:** Well, at least the drawing isn't as blurry as Mr. Scientist guy over here (Ross).

**Ross:** Hey, that looked exactly like a fossil, okay?!

**Rachel:** (Gets up) All right, you know what? I can't play anymore. I'm getting a little bored.

**Monica:** Huh. Suddenly my games are boring. (Pause) Well, at least it's better than who thought we should go see a movie!

**Rachel:** Hey, I came up with that idea **before** the blizzard!

**Chandler:** I still can't believe why Linda Haynes wouldn't go out with me.

**Phoebe:** Don't you just get it? You are so bad at dates!

**Joey:** Oh, come on, man. You know it's not that. Linda Haynes would go out with you. But she just didn't because...well, I don't know, what if she's going through something difficult through her life right now?

**Chandler:** Like what? What could Linda Haynes possibly go through a difficulty in her life?

Cut to later. Chandler enters, and the gang are sitting on the couch, cold

**Chandler:** She just got divorced.

**Ross:** What?

**Chandler:** I just got off the phone with her; she said that she is so sorry that she acted so mean and hard to talk to at our date, but that's just because she's going through a divorce.

**Joey:** I never knew Linda Haynes was married.

**Monica:** Yeah, me either.

**Rachel:** Yeah, I thought she was dating someone, but I never knew she was married.

**Chandler:** They got married and divorced on the same day!

**Ross:** Wow, that's so pathetic.

**Rachel:** Yeah, like someone who got a divorce with a lesbian after six years of marriage, _this_ is pathetic.

**Ross:** (stares at Rachel) Yeah, you're right. Or, you know, like someone who leaves a guy at the altar two minutes before getting married, for having feelings for a **boat**, sure, you are right, Rachel.

**Phoebe:** (to Chandler) So what? Are you gonna go out with her again?

**Chandler:** Yep. Got a date tomorrow night. Francisco's.

**Monica:** Are you kidding? The food over there is worthless and not good at all!

**Chandler:** I'll pass out that information for her.

**Joey:** I'm really glad you guys are going out, man.

**Phoebe:** Really? Why?

**Joey:** (to Chandler) You're gonna introduce me to her hot model friends, right?

**Chandler:** (nodding) YEAH...yeah.

**Ross:** (coughs) And what about me? (Rachel looks up.)

**Chandler:** What, what about you?

**Ross:** (coughs) Aren't you gonna, like, introduce me to her friends too? (coughs) Since, you know, I'm currently not involved in a relationship.

**Chandler:** Oh, uhm...uh, sure! Sure thing, man.

(Pause of silence)

**Monica:** So I heard the blizzard's gonna be a for a while there, huh?

Time Lapse--Monica and Rachel's--Monica and Rachel are at the window watching the snow, the guys are in the kitchen, and Phoebe is watching TV.

**Phoebe:** Look, you guys, it's beavis and butthead! (Smiles)

**Joey:** (to Ross, in the kitchen) So, dude, what was that all about? You know, from before? Asking Chandler to introduce you to some girls?

**Ross:** Oh, yeah, that, umm, I just thought that since I'm not dating, I should go out with someone.

**Chandler:** Well, what about Rachel?

**Ross:** What about her? I mean, if she wants us to move on, then fine. Will do.

**Chandler:** Yeah, but what you did was kinda rude and maybe she felt heartbroken. I mean, you know how annoying women can be.

**Ross:** I'm sure she's not upset. I mean, hey, it's not like _I_'d be upset if she went out with a guy.

(Knock on door.)

**Rachel:** (opens the door) Hello.

**Guy:** Hi, uhm, I'm truly sorry. But, uh, I'm in apartment 22 and I, uh, I just came home from work to realize that I'm locked out of my apartment. Can I use your phone to call somebody?

**Ross:** Oh, just be a man and don't use the words "Can I..."! (Chandler and Joey look at him.)

**Rachel:** Oh, uhm, sure! Go ahead!

**Guy:** Thanks! (to the gang) Hi!

**Ross:** Yeahhh.

(The guy goes over to the phone and speaks privately while Rachel smiles and giggles to Monica and Phoebe, pointing how cute the guy is.)

**Ross:** (to Chandler and Joey) What kind of an idiot would lock himself out?!

**Chandler: **I hear jealousy bells.

**Ross:** Oh, please! Me, jealous of that guy?! (Sniffs)

**Guy:** (hangs up) Thanks, you guys, for letting me use the phone.

**Monica:** Oh, sure. So it worked out for ya?

**Guy:** Yeah, my roommate's coming over. He has the key. Thanks, again.

**Rachel:** Oh, sure. Let me take you outside. (Rachel and the guy leave. A few moments later, Rachel returns and closes the door) I got a date!

**The Girls:** Aaaahhh!

**Phoebe:** Oh, my god, he is so cute!

**Rachel:** I know.

(Joey and Chandler look at Ross)

**Ross:** What, I'm not jealous. You know--she can just, she can just make so much better than that guy! You know what I mean? I mean, she doesn't even know him yet!

**Joey:** You don't even know who Linda Haynes **is**!

Time Lapse. Monica and Rachel's apartment. Ross is napping on the couch; Rachel enters

**Ross:** Hey.

**Rachel:** Hey.

**Ross:** How was your date?

**Rachel:** It was fine.

**Ross:** Oh, yeah, where'd you go?

**Rachel:** Oh, y'know, just some fancy restaurant. And the snow sure made it more amusing. (pause) You spent the night here?

**Ross:** Yeah, everytime I say I wanna go back to my apartment, the blizzard gets even worse and worse. So right now I'm kinda locked out.

**Rachel:** Ohh. Where's everybody?

**Ross:** Oh, they're all out at their places. Monica's sleeping.

**Rachel:** Okay. Well, good night!

**Ross:** Nighty-night!

(Rachel goes into her apartment)

**Ross:** She's gone. You can come out now.

(Monica, Phoebe, Joey and Chandler come out of the bathroom)

**Ross:** You **had** to listen to that conversation?

**Chandler:** Yeah, thought it was gonna be one of "those" fights, y'know what I mean? Like the whole, "we were on a break, no we weren't!"

**Ross:** Oh, no, yeah, that's for tomorrow.

**All:** Ohh!

Scene: Central Perk. Phoebe is singing a song that is similar to _New York City has no power...and the milk is getting sour..._ and everyone is sitting on the couch, listening

**Joey:** All right, let's hear this.

**Phoebe:**(singing)

_New York City has a blizzard  
And I think I want to use my wizard  
But then I say, Have Mercy  
And maybe have a piece of a Hershey!_

(Everyone applauds)

**Phoebe:** (on the microphone) Thanks! Ohh--and just a note. Uhm, for upcoming events, visit my new website: (Smiles) I'm pretty.

EndClosing Credits 


	2. The One With Chandler's Raise

**FRIENDS: The One With Chandler's Raise**

_You probably notices these chapters take place somewhere during the end of Season 3... ENJOY. and review afterwards please!_

* * *

Scene: Joey and Chandler's apartment. Joey and Chandler are there as Ross enters.

**Ross:** She's going out with him. She-She is going out with him again.

**Chandler:** Yeah, I know, and I feel **horrible**.

**Joey:** What are you talking about, Ross?

**Ross:** I'm talking about Rachel. You remember that guy we met last week who was locked out of his apartment at the blizzard? She is still going out with him.

**Joey:** So?

**Ross:** So?! So?! (breaks up) Not just is she going out with that guy, but she is always around with him, at the coffeehouse, (Pause) you know, together! (Chandler and Joey look at him, confused) Y'know, drinking coffee!

**Chandler:** So? Rachel's single, she can date.

**Ross:** Oh, come on! You guys know what I mean.

**Joey:** Ross, trust me. If we knew what you mean, we'd be at least this interested. (Opens up his thumb and index finger a little bit)

**Chandler:** Is about the whole "not over Rachel" thing yet?

**Ross:** Yes! Okay, I mean, first we were together, then I slept with a woman. (Pause) We got apart, then together, and then apart. And now she's-she's dating people!

**Joey:** Oh, come on, Ross! You asked for a date by one of that model's friends, if Chandler had dated her. (giggles) (Pause) While you were in front of Rachel! How can _this_ bother you?

**Ross:** All right, you didn't see all the touching, the kissing, and he gave her a key to his apartment!

**Chandler:** Wow, a key to his place? It must be serious. (Ross glares at him.) **Seriously...** a break-up!

(Ross sniffs)

**Joey:** Why, do you think he slept with someone? (Ross groans)

**Opening Credits**

Scene: Central Perk. Ross is reading a newspaper at a chair, while Phoebe and Monica are on the couch talking

**Phoebe:** You know, I heard that by the year 2012, life is gonna end.

**Monica:** You're kidding!

**Phoebe:** No, and I know! (Rolls her eyes, in pause) I was shocked too! All right, I heard that on the Discovery Channel and they...

**Ross:** (interrupting) Wait, whoa. Why were you watching the Discovery Channel?

**Phoebe:** Okay, fine, Ross, turns out you're not the only one interested in dragons on TV! (to Monica) Was bored to death. (Pause) Anyway, so I heard that by that time, the world is gonna stop moving, every human being is gonna die and time is gonna stop. (Pause) OH, no, wait. They **expected** that to happen in the year 2000. Oh, all right, well, forget it. I can't believe it, I asked for my cup of coffee, like, half an hour ago and I didn't get it!

**Ross:** Maybe because you didn't ask it from someone who actually **works** at the coffeehouse.

**Phoebe:** Ooop. Oh, well, all right, forget it then.

(Rachel enters)

**Rachel:** Hey!

**Monica:** Hey.

**Phoebe:** Hi!

**Ross:** Umm...I forgot. I got work. See ya later. (Leaves)

**Rachel:** Wow. Ha-ha. I mean, could he **BE** more obvious?

**Phoebe:** (Laughing) OHH-OOOH! Chandler!

**Monica:** (to Rachel) What are you talking about?

**Rachel:** Ugh, he is just so still in love with me. (Sits down)

**Monica:** What? Ross?

**Phoebe:** What are you talking about?

**Rachel:** Oh, come on! I **just** walked through that door, and he suddenly remembered that he has work? And I mean, come on! He's a professor, and professors don't forget that they have work!

**Monica:** I didn't know that.

**Phoebe:** I didn't know Ross was a professor.

**Rachel:** Oh, and please. All those signs he was giving me, didn't sound like he wanted to win me back at all!

**Monica:** Signs? What signs? He **left** when you walked in! He didn't even have the time to say "hello"!

**Rachel:** Proves that he desperately wants me.

**Monica:** Rach, maybe you're having these feelings that he likes you because _you_ actually like _him_.

**Rachel:** Oh, please! Monica! I mean, right now I'm with...(Pauses, and is shocked to forget the name of the guy she is dating)

**Phoebe:** A hottie?

**Rachel:** Yes! Yes!

(Joey and Chandler enter)

**Joey:** (to Chandler, while entering) See? I told you. More than a hundred steps from our place to the coffeehouse.

**Chandler:** You know how we open up a conversation with each other and talk? Yeah, let's not do that anymore. (Sits down) Hey.

**Monica:** Hey! Hey, Joey!

**Joey:** Hey! Ohh, guess what? I just got off the phone with my agent, and I'm unemployed for the next two weeks!

**Phoebe:** Oh, you are **so** lucky.

**Rachel:** Hey, uhm, did Ross talk to you guys about something?

**Chandler:** Yeah. Y'know, the usual. The whole dinosaur-Darwin-nonexisting-boring story.

**Joey:** Why, what's going on?

**Rachel:** Oh, nothing, I was just wondering if he mentioned something about me. You know, like, me going out with someone or something?

(Chandler and Joey trade looks)

**Joey:** No.

**Chandler:** No.

**Phoebe:** (sneezes) Oh, no, I think I got the flu. Oh, no. Ohhh...OHH, NO!!

**Chandler:** What, there's more?

**Phoebe:** I can't, I can't, I shouldn't be getting the flu. I have a massage client waiting for me right now. I can't massage him when I'm sick!

**Monica:** Why not?

**Phoebe:** Because I'm sick! (pause) He'll be afraid if I sneeze in front of him. Oh, no, what do I do? OOH! Rachel, why don't _you_ massage instead of me?

**Rachel:** Ha-ha, I wish, but **noooooo**.

**Phoebe:** Come on, Rach! Please, please, please, please, please...you're not working right now and you have, like, nothing to do.

**Monica:** Eh, actually, if you got nothing to do, you could've just taken the Christmas lights off the balcony three weeks ago, when I told you to.

**Rachel:** Hey, back then, I had a job!

Scene: Monica and Rachel's apartment. Monica is there as Chandler enters.

**Chandler:** (entering) Okay, what-what do I do? What-What do I do?

**Monica:** Find someone interested into talking to you.

**Chandler:** All these years, I'm working at this meaningless place and I'm getting paid. Paid! I'm fine with the money, I spend some of it on me, some of it on Joey and I save some. I was fine! Suddenly, John, outta nowhere, decides to ask me about how much I get paid! I answer him, and I ask the same question. You know what he said?

**Monica:** Y'know, I think I've lost the will to guess.

**Chandler:** He gets paid more than me, and he's not even higher than me! We're both at the same level, but he just gets paid more. Why, why wold I get paid less?

**Monica:** Maybe your boss just don't like you.

**Chandler:** Oh, gee, thanks. Look at my smile. (Pause) I was fine before I know John makes more money than me, but now I'm always thinking, like, "Oh, gee, Chandler, don't work so hard. You get paid less than John...John, Joooo (groans)".

**Monica:** So what if someone else in your department makes more money than you? It's no big deal.

**Chandler:** Not if you work your ass so hard, yes it is! (Pause) Okay, either John should get less paid or _I_ should get more paid. Are ya kidding, I should get more paid!

**Monica:** Hey, why don't you ask for a raise?

**Chandler:** Oh, y'know, I would. But I don't wanna get fired. (Pause) See, that results into not having a job. (Pause) And that results into me turning into Joey.

**Monica:** Chandler! You're not gonna get fired only if you ask for a raise! I mean, come on, all people do that!

**Chandler:** That's why 65 of humans are unemployed.

**Monica:** All right, so what if you get fired? You can **easily** find a job! I mean, this is New York! Hey! I think we need a job at the restaurant.

**Chandler:** I'm not a chef.

**Monica:** No, no, we don't need a chef. We need a...(Pause) What did you say you work again?

**Chandler:** Wha(chuckles)? Are you serious? You don't know what I work?

**Monica:** Well, you know, you've never told us and we've never cared to ask.

**Chandler:** I can't believe you don't know what I do for a living!

**Monica:** Oh, no, yeah, that I know! You throw jokes all around, you're a joker. I know you!

(Joey, Ross and Phoebe enter)

**Joey, Ross and Phoebe:** Hey!

**Chandler:** Guess what? I just realized that Monica doesn't know what I work!

**Joey, Ross and Phoebe:** Oh, yeah, don't know that either. No idea.

**Chandler:** Are you kidding?!

**Ross:** No, Chandler, you just really never told us what you do.

**Chandler:** Yes, I did! I talk about it all the time!

**Joey:** (whispering) Sex?

**Chandler:** Nooo!! No, what is the matter with you?!

**Joey:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You just also talk about _that_ all the time, I kinda figured...

**Chandler:** Ooooooohh...

**Phoebe:** Hey, hey, hold on a second. Maybe if you give us a hint, we'll remember something. Come on, shoot.

**Monica:** Yeah!

**Chandler:** Computers.

**Joey:** (gasps, snapping his fingers) You're a...computer-ist!!

**Ross:** That's not a thing.

**Joey:** Oh, like, dinosaur-ist is a thing, then?!

**Ross:** (pause) No.

**Joey:** Well, all right, then!

**Phoebe:** Okay, come on. A closer hint. I mean, computers? There's, like, a million things you could be that relates to computer. You know, like, computer sciences. Computer...graphics. The one that Joey mentioned.

**Joey:** Yea-ah!

**Chandler:** All right, all right. Analasis.

**Phoebe:** Ooooh!! OOOH! Analasis-ist...! (Pause) Wait, no.

**Monica:** Computer analasis?

**Chandler:** Oh, how smart. Combine the first hint with the second one, (screaming) nooo! (pause) Ross?

**Ross:** I don't know, I'm out of words.

**Phoebe:** Out of words? You can't be out of words. You're a **professor**!

**Rachel:** (enters) Hey, guys. What are you doing?

**Monica:** Oh, we're trying to guess what is Chandler Bing's job.

**Rachel:** (Sniffs) Oh, that's easy. He's a...(Becomes out of words) Y'know, it's like you know it and you wanna say it, but when it's time, you just forget.

**Chandler:** I can't believe that **none** of you know what my job _is_! But y'know what? It doesn't-it does not matter! And you wanna know why? You wanna know why?

**Phoebe:** Not really.

**Joey:** No. (Him and Phoebe sit down)

**Chandler:** Because _I_ am going to ask for a raise tomorrow. (Points at Monica) Ha-ha!

**Ross:** You're really gonna do that?

**Chandler:** Yup.

**Ross:** Why would you wanna get yourself fired? (Pause) I mean, if you have something, just don't let it go. Don't ruin it, don't cheat!

**Rachel:** Don't **sleep** with another woman. (Pause) Oh, I'm sorry, that **doesn't** go to you, Ross!

**Ross:** (to Chandler) Anyway...don't let people think you're cheating, don't put some thoughts in other people's heads, don't hug men in front of your boyfriend. (Chandler looks confused.)

**Rachel:** (to Chandler) Don't be easily jealous, don't just show up in other people's offices and pretend you're there 'cause you love someone, not to protect them!

**Ross:** (to Chandler) Don't go out on lunches with other guys, don't let other people answer your work phone, don't let guys hit on you!

(Pause. Chandler is confused.)

**Chandler:** Thanks, guys, that helped a lot! (Leaves)

Scene: Central Perk. Monica and Rachel are there

**Phoebe:** (enters, with a sheet on her mouth) Hey.

**Monica:** Hey.

**Rachel:** (confused) Hhhhi. And are you **from** Egypt?

**Phoebe:** Ha-ha, and no. I'm just doing this to get over my flu. Yeah, you see, one of my massage clients realized I got the flu since I was all, like, (sneezes) _that_ all the time!

**Monica:** And you couldn't do anything to stop it?

**Phoebe:** Well, you know, I tried. (nods) Yeah, I tried a few things. I drank some beer, had some chips, ate mice's food...(Pause) Didn't work very well, no. (Shakes her head)

**Monica:** Shocker.

**Rachel:** Pheebs, maybe you should see a doctor.

**Phoebe:** No, no. Okay? I don't believe in doctors. All right? 'Cause my father always wanted to be a doctor, and he said he'll never ditch me, but, well, he lied and did ditch me. That is why I do not believe in doctors!

**Monica:** Phoebe, that is not a logical reason to not believe in doctors. Listen, the flu is a really serious matter, all right? You--you really should, I'm gonna take you to a doctor.

**Phoebe:** Oh, the paying's on you? Oh, all right then. (to Rachel) So, Rach, how's it going between you and Todd?

**Rachel:** Oh, yeah, it's good. You know, he _did_ give me the keys to his place, so...Now he kinda wants a key to _my_ place. But I ain't gonna give it to him.

**Monica:** What?

**Rachel:** Yeah, well, we've only been going out for one week, all right? I mean, what if-what if he's in a gang, y'know? And he wants to steal something from our apartment?

**Monica:** Rach, the guy trusted you with his key, so you should trust him with yours. Come on, go ahead! Go, and do it!

**Rachel:** No, no, I'm not! I'm not gonna, all right? 'Cause I don't even see it going anywhere. Because, well, he's just a loof and so not serious all the time and...(sighs) I don't think he's the one, y'know? (Stands up and looks through the door of Central Perk where Ross is making out with a girl) Who-who's that?

**Monica:** (sees who she means) Oh, yeah, Ross bumped into this Science professor at the bus station. They really got along.

**Rachel:** Yeah, I can see that and she's putting her tongue in his mouth!

**Phoebe:** So what? I thought you said you don't care about Ross.

**Rachel:** I don't! But--but, what if, what if the woman's got the flu, y'know? Just like you, Pheebs! (Pause) And you don't want Ross to get the flu, do you?

**Phoebe:** Actually, I don't mind seeing someone else suffer my sickness.

**Rachel:** So, so, does he, like, love her? Like, real love? Is he gonna marry her? Is it turning into anything serious, huh? Is he gonna show her his true colors?

**Phoebe:** I don't think Ross **has** true colors.

**Monica:** I don't know. Maybe it's a _little_ serious. I mean, he _did_ show her his apartment.

**Rachel:** Oooh-oh, yeah? He showed her his apartment? Why, why didn't _she_ show _him_ her apartment? What, does she, like, does she live in a van or something? Huh?

**Monica:** No, actually, I heard Ross saying that he's gonna stop by later at her place. She lives on Fifth Avenue.

**Rachel:** Oooh, oh, yeah? Oh, yeah, well, so did I once!

(We see Ross saying goodbye to the woman, as the woman leaves and Ross enters happily.)

**Ross: Hi, sunshines, lovebirds, whatever you wanna be called.** I have never been so happy in my life.

**Phoebe:** I'd prefer to be called "Flame Girl". (Smiles and Monica and Rachel look at her, surprised.)

**Monica:** Hi, Ross! Had fun?

**Ross:** Yeah, oooh--ohh, oh, Claire-Claire is so fun and pretty and-and she is just adorable.

**Rachel:** (Sniffs) Claire, what is that, a cat name?

**Phoebe:** (to Ross) Anyway, so might it turn into anything serious?

**Ross:** Well, y'know, it might. I mean, she's also divorced. So she already kinda knows what I'm going through and stuff. Ooh-and she just got off a relationship too, and is looking forward to move on and date.

**Monica:** Wow, sounds just like you.

**Ross:** Yeah, yeah, except her ex-boyfriend (louder, to make Rachel listen) **never, never** made her feel jealous or left out of things at his work!

**Rachel:** Did she sleep with the copy guy?

**Monica:** (to Ross) It's good to know that you're back on track, Ross.

**Ross:** Thanks. See ya later! (Leaves)

**Rachel:** (Sniffs) Claire! What a name! Sounds like a cat who just returned from a fight at the museum.

**Monica:** Rachel, are you annoyed that Ross is dating Claire?

**Rachel:** Annoyed? No way! I mean, I'm dating Todd!

**Phoebe:** But...you said you were gonna break up with him and that you don't really see it going anywhere.

**Rachel: Noo!** (pause) I said I really like him and I'm just about to give him the key to _my_ apartment! See ya later! (Leaves)

(Pause)

**Phoebe:** Or is "Flame Pheebs" better?

Scene: A Doctor's Office. Monica and Phoebe are entering.

**Monica:** (to the nurse) Hi, I'm Monica Geller. I called earlier to schedule an appointment for, uh, Phoebe Buffay.

**Nurse:** Yes, Mrs. Geller. Dr. Robinson will be right with you.

**Monica:** Thank you. (She and Phoebe sit down in the waiting room) Don't worry, Pheebs, everything's gonna be okay.

**Phoebe:** All right, okay, I guess. Oooh, wait! What if-what if the doctor wants me to be fully naked, I can't-I'm not gonna do that!

**Monica:** Phoebe, he is not gonna ask you to do that just because you got the flu!

**Phoebe:** I told you, don't trust doctors.

(An old man has a seat next to Phoebe)

**Man:** (to Phoebe) Hi!

**Phoebe:** (to man) Hi! (Turns to Monica and mouths, "OH, MY GOD!")

**Monica:** (mouthing) Too old!

**Man:** (to Phoebe) I think you're too pretty to be sick.

**Phoebe:** (smiles) Thanks. I know, though. (Pause) No, yeah, I got the flu.

**Man:** Oh, hey, me too.

**Phoebe:** Oh, great! (Pause) No, you know what I mean...

**Man:** Y'know, I'm just new to the city and stuff. I'm just here to meet my twin daughters.

**Phoebe:** Oooh, married.

**Man:** A widow right now, actually.

**Phoebe:** Oh, that's great! (Pause) Y'know, for those who want to date you. (Pause) Hey, uhm, I've been in the city for a long time. Maybe I know one of your "twin" daughters. What are their names?

**Man:** Phoebe and Ursula.

(Phoebe and Monica are shocked.)

**Monica:** Ohh, and-and you would be...?

**Man:** Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. (Offers a handshake) Frank Buffay.

(In shock, Phoebe and the live audience gasp.)

(Pause of silence)

**Phoebe:** Oh-oh, my god! I-I am Phoebe!

**Frank:** Phoebe?!

**Phoebe:** Phoebe!

**Monica:** That's Phoebe!

**Nurse:** Phoebe Buffay, the doctor is ready to see you.

**Phoebe:** Phoebe! (Starts to head to the doctor's office)

**Frank:** Phoebe!

**Monica:** (to Frank) That was Phoebe.

Scene: Central Perk. Rachel is there as Ross enters

**Rachel:** Oh, hi!

**Ross:** Hey!

**Rachel:** Where were _you_?

**Ross:** I-I went to see Claire's apartment then we went out for dinner. Oohh, I told you about Claire, right?

**Rachel:** Yeah, yeah, she came up. (Pause) So, how's it going between you two?

**Ross:** Oooh, oohh, Claire-Claire is great. She's just adorable, and I'm having the best time with her. She's also a professor in N.Y.U.

**Rachel:** Oh that's great for you guys! Ha-ha! (Pause) So, am I hearing wedding bells?

**Ross:** Oh, I don't know, Rach. I mean, we, like, **just** started going out. I think it's probably too early to talk about marriage.

**Rachel:** Oh, come on, it's never too early! Go marry her!

**Ross:** What?

**Rachel:** Come on, go-go-go propose to the woman! She's gonna say yes, I know it!

**Ross:** Rach, have you been drinking again?

**Rachel:** I'm just saying if _you_ like _her_ and _she_ likes _you_, then why the wait? I mean, some people go out for, like, three years and then break-up. So it's better to marry her now before you guys have a fight and break up!

**Ross:** Are you-(chuckles) Are you all right?

**Rachel:** I'm fine! Never been better.

**Ross:** Are you **sure** you're okay? 'Cause you've been, like, ignoring me all day. When Claire and I were coming in earlier, you just walked right passed us.

**Rachel:** No, I was just a little-a little busy. Tell Claire sorry.

**Ross:** Do you-do you not like Claire?

**Rachel:** (stands up) All right. Here it is! All you've been talking about today was Claire, Claire, Claire, Claaaiiiiirrree!! I mean, what's so beautiful about her anyway? She has a **huge** nose and don't even get me started on the way she walks!

**Ross:** How can you say that about her?! You have no right at all to insult my girlfriend!

**Rachel:** And you have no right to be around me, with her!

**Ross:** Oh, really? You've been around with Todd all the time! You guys were always touching, kissing, and he gave you a key to his place!

**Rachel:** You said you wanted us to move on last week, don't you remember?! I'm finally granting you your wish! I'm moving on! You can go ahead and sleep with other people!

**Ross:** Oooh! Oooh! Thank you for giving me the right to do that!

**Rachel:** Look, Ross, it's not working out! _This_ is not working out!

**Ross:** Oh, yeah, that's just classic Rachel. You're just good at breaking up with people, and telling people what or what not to do!

**Rachel:** And you're so good at cheating on other people!

(The audience gasp and Ross is just staring at Rachel.)

**Ross:** Oooh, ooh, really?! And you wanna know what _you_ are so god-damn good at? You're so good at being the popular, the spoiled and the fancy one! You're just so unbelievable!

**Rachel:** _Me_, unbelievable?! Oh, don't talk to me about who I am and who I'm not! 'Cause you, apparently, have no idea who _I_ am!

**Ross:** _I_ don't know you?! Oh, yes, I do! I've been in love with you since the ninth grade!

**Rachel:** Is that why now you can't be around me?

**Ross:** Oh, please. I'm so fine without you! And y'know what? I want **you** to be fine without me!

**Rachel:** Oh, I've forgotten about you two weeks after we broke up!

**Ross:** I can't-I just can't believe you're just throwing that in my face.

**Rachel:** That's right, I am! And if I had a glass of water in my hands right now, I'd throw it in your face right now!

**Man:** I have a glass of water.

**Ross:** Thank you! (Pause) You know what? You wanna forget about me, then go ahead and do that! Just call me when you decide to get back together.

**Rachel:** Don't put your hopes up. (Starts to leave but returns and holds that glass of water and throws it on Ross - to man) Thanks, I owe you big! (Leaves)

**Joey:** (returns from the bathroom) Dude, what the hell was all that?

**Ross:** Rachel and I just had a **huge** fight.

**Joey:** Well, DUH, I know _that_! Even that guy who's in the ladies' room knows that! (Pause) What was it all about?

**Ross:** Us seeing other people.

**Joey:** You're seeing someone else too? (Throws a glass of water on him)

**Ross:** Why the hell did you do that?!

**Joey:** Saw _Rachel_ doin' it, figured I should try it!

Scene: A Doctor's Office. Monica and Frank Buffay are waiting for Phoebe to return.

**Phoebe:** (returns from the doctor's office) Hi, Monica, the doctor said it was only a flue, nothing serious, can live with it, let's go! (Starts to leave)

**Frank:** Wait, wait, wait, Phoebe! Hold on! Listen, I came all the way from Philadelphia to talk to you and Ursula.

**Phoebe:** Oh, well, why don't you go all the way back?

**Frank:** Look, I know that what I did twenty years ago was just horrible. But, Phoebe, sweetheart, don't you just think that..don't you think there's a way where we can just...

**Phoebe:** (interrupting) No. (Long Silence) Okay? You weren't there when I turned fifteen. And you weren't there when I turned twenty. All right? You just-you just ditched us! You just walked out on us and left us parentless after we lost my mom! All right? **Now**, now I'm just doing so fine without you. And I _did_ fine without you! I don't think you being in my life now is gonna be helpful. (Leaves)

(Long Silence)

**Phoebe:** (returns) All right, Monica, are you coming or not?!

**Monica:** Yes! Yes, I'm coming! (Phoebe leaves) Look, Frank, Phoebe is just stressed. I mean, she was just so shocked to find you here, you know?

**Frank:** Yeah, I-I-I think I do. But can you just give me her phone number so that, maybe, I'll call her later?

**Monica:** I-I wish I could.

**Frank:** I understand.

**Monica:** I just don't know her phone number!

**Phoebe:** (Voice Over) Monica!!

**Monica:** Coming! (to Frank) Show up at Central Perk, she's gonna be there. (Leaves)

Scene: Chandler and Joey's apartment. Joey and Monica are there as Chandler enters

**Joey:** Hey!

**Monica:** Hey!

**Chandler:** I did it! I did what you told me to do. I asked for a raise!

**Joey:** And?

**Chandler:** Totally didn't get it! (Pause) My boss thinks that I've only been working for the company for sixteen years, and it's a little early to get a raise. But it does not matter! You wanna know why? You-you wanna know why?!

**Joey:** Nah.

**Monica:** Not really.

**Chandler:** Because I have had the guts to finally face my boss's ass and ask for a raise! (Pause) And I didn't get fired. Buuttt! But..John is gonna get less paid from now on!

Scene: Monica and Rachel's apartment. Rachel is sitting by the window, desperate as Ross slowly walks in

(Rachel turns around and looks at Ross for a second. Then she looks back at the window.)

**Ross:** I-(sighs) I just came to apologize. (Long Silence) I didn't mean to say all those things to you. (Pause) I mean, I just...(sighs) I so want us to work things out between us. But I understand if you feel like it's too late for us to ever get back together. But I don't want to know that it might **never** happen again. I don't want to know that I could **never** be with you again. I'm just gonna keep the hope. (Leaves)

(Rachel starts to cry)

Cut to the hallway between Monica/Rachel's apartment and Chandler/Joey's apartment where Ross is leaning at the door of Monica and Rachel's. He takes a deep breath, and storms out.

No closing credits in this episode.

End

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW ME NOW!! next chapter coming up soon... (if i get some reviews :D)

Closing CreditsCommercial Break 


End file.
